vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Observer (TribeTwelve)
Summary The Observer - also known as The Sentinel, is an otherworldly entity pertaining to a group known as The Collective, which is comprised of humans who were given great power by The Administrator, but were in turn mentally dominated and deprived of their own free will, becoming extensions of their leader's existence that are completely subservient to him and for whom they hold a great fear and sense of submission The Observer appears as an antagonistic figure throughout Noah's experiences with the supernatural. Having been the one who orchestrated the entire life of his deceased cousin Milo, and who "helped" him in committing suicide while possessing his friend Kevin Haas - while constantly torturing Noah and leaving cryptic videos on his youtube channel, depicting various events that seemingly lead to Noah being taken to The Collective's realm and becoming one of them Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown, possibly Low 2-C Name: Unknown. Adopted the name of "The Observer", The Sentinel, The Eyes, The Black Rook Origin: TribeTwelve Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of The Collective Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6, and 9. The Observer exists as an incorporeal entity that can take control of human bodies and make them his hosts, and other members of the Collective have been shown to stay alive even while sustaining fatal injuries such as slit wrists and cut throats), Possession, Spatial Manipulation (Made a stairway loop upon itself for hours on end, whilst making it ignores distance and perspective so Noah would end up at the groundfloor each time he gave a step back), Time Manipulation (Was most likely the responsible for the day suddently becoming night during Crawlspace), Teleportation, Time Travel and Temporal / Spatial / BFR (The Collective as a whole can send and redirect people to various points across time; sent Noah to the middle of the night of the same day and was going to teleport him to the realm of The Collective), Biological Manipulation (Can make eyes appear in leaves and other inanimate objects), Clairvoyance (Can watch far away events by seeing through the Severance Symbol), Precognition, Mind Manipulation (The Collective was responsible for Noah having been brainwashed into killing Kat, although they might have achieved this by using the Severance Rune), Dream Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Unknown (Has no showings of physical strength while possessing a vessel, and he is a disembodied spirit in his true form. Manipulated space across a boardwalk to make it loop upon itself infinitely, and made a stairway repeat itself for hours on end) | Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (The Collective are implied to be transcendent over the physical universe perceived by Humans, using a direct mention of The Allegory of the Cave to explain that they are mere "prisoners bound in a cave and staring at a blank wall in which they can only perceive shadows", while the Collective is "free" from the cave and is capable of perceiving what casts the "shadow") Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (The Collective dwells in their own separate realm which lies outside of time and space, with the Observer himself stating that time is "just an abstract concept created by humans" that has no bearing upon them) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (The Collective exists as non-corporeal entities that need physical vessels in order to directly interact with the world outside of their dimension, although the vessels can apparently be killed through normal means and still need nourishment) Stamina: Unknown, presumably Average while using a physical vessel Range: Unknown with powers Standard Equipment: The Severance Rune Intelligence: Despite his insane behaviour and cryptic appearance, the Observer seems to be an extremely intelligent entity, being the one who orchestrated the entire life of Milo Asher behind the shadows. The Collective received "enlightenment" upon being taken by The Administrator, and having perceived "everything, forever", with this heavily implying that they have some form of cosmic awareness regarding the true nature of reality, as the Observer himself makes a direct reference to The Allegory of the Cave when talking to Noah Maxwell about how he and everyone he ever knew are mere "prisoners bound in a cave, staring at a blank wall on which they can only perceive shadows", while The Collective is "free" from the cave and capable of perceiving what projects "the shadow" Weaknesses: The Observer needs a physical vessel to interact with the world outside of their native dimension, and the vessels can be rendered useless should they receive fatal blows that end their lives. Is devoid of free will, and exists only as a tool that is completely subservient to The Administrator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:TribeTwelve Category:The Slender Mythos Category:Spirits Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals